


loving a beast

by sinsley



Series: anthro/human universe [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Barbed Penis, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fur Kink, Porn With Plot, Riding, Some Humor, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast with a pornographic twist.
Relationships: Beast/Beauty (Beauty and the Beast)
Series: anthro/human universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	loving a beast

**Author's Note:**

> of course my longest fic on this account is a porny batb retelling. of fucking course.
> 
> yeah, i'm a big fan of the disney version, both the original and live-action, so of course i'd add to this anthro fairy tale miniseries with a batb entry. 
> 
> the plot begins slow but quickly gets kinda rushed bc i wanted to get to the porn, heh. i mean, we all know the story, so we don't need to see all the "falling in love" stuff, we just want the porn!
> 
> also, yes, this takes a lot from the disney version, but i don't wanna tag it as fanfiction for the films bc it wasn't written with that intent. i guess you can say it was heavily inspired by those versions. 
> 
> oh, and the beast is described as an anthro lion in this. i didn't wanna just make him a generic beast, especially since this is loosely tied to the anthro universe i've created for myself, so it's gotta be a specific type of animal. i considered making him a bull bc of the cartoon's horns, but i just liked the lion thing better. to my knowledge, they have more/thicker fur, and i got to try my hand at writing about feline dicks. woo!

Once upon a time, there was a prince. A prince who was arrogant, and selfish. He cared very little about anything aside from his looks and his riches. He would often throw parties in his castle, only inviting those who were almost as wealthy or beautiful as he was.

One evening, when he was throwing a particularly extravagant party, a storm passed over the castle. An old woman appeared at the front door, begging the prince for shelter from harsh weather. She was visibly shivering in a gown that was clearly once white, but now appeared gray from dirt and stains, with nothing but a thin green coat to protect her from the bitter winds. In exchange for giving her a place to spend the night, the woman offered the prince a single red rose.

The prince took one look at her wrinkly face and dismissed her, vowing that she never return to his castle again. 

But before he could return to his guests, he was blinded by a bright, golden light.

When it faded, the old woman was gone. In her place stood a beautiful young woman with long, flowing blond hair, though she still wore the same rags as the old woman.

It turned out that she was an enchantress, and she disguised herself as a sickly old woman to test the prince's compassion. He failed.

As punishment, she cast a spell on him, which quickly sent the prince into a transformation. His custom-tailored suit grew tight on his body as a thick coat of fur suddenly emerged from his skin, bulging against the fabric. His nails grew and sharpened to the point of being claws. 

But the prince's face and head saw the most change. He could feel it as it occurred, the development of sharp fangs inside his mouth, his jaw stretching into a small muzzle to accommodate them. A thick mane replaced his luxurious hair, the added fur circling around his head.

The prince's guests all watched this transformation take place with looks of horror on their faces. It wasn't long before they started running towards other doorways and open windows in an attempt to escape.

"What have you done to me?" the prince asked the enchantress; his voice quivered with fear and anger. But the voice that came out of him was not one he recognized, it was deep and hoarse. It almost sounded like a roar.

"I have turned you into the beast you really are," the enchantress said. She went on to explain that the curse she cast upon the prince was temporary - that is, if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal of the rose, which was actually an enchanted rose, fell. Otherwise, his beastly transformation would become permanent.

To punish him further, she cast a spell on the entire castle, turning his staff and anyone else who remained into animated objects. If he couldn't break his own curse in time, they too would be doomed to remain objects forever, and eventually lose their sentience.

When the enchantress was gone, leaving the prince alone in his castle with nothing but enchanted objects to keep him company, he found himself longing for a mirror. There was one left atop his throne, which was his personal handheld mirror that he would often find himself looking in to admire his beauty. Now, he wanted to see the monster he'd become.

Naturally, he was repulsed by his newfound appearance. He closely resembled the lions he read about in books as a child, only he stood on two legs rather than four. The enchantress truly saw him as little more than an animal.

Growing angry, he threw the mirror against the floor, finding a shred of satisfaction as it shattered into pieces. He flung himself onto his throne and wept, wondering how anyone could ever fall in love with a beast.

  
  
  


Several miles away, a young woman lived in a small town. It was a quaint little village, full of interesting characters. 

But even with all of the differing personalities of her neighbors, the woman, named Belle, found herself excluded from her peers, for they found her odd. Sure, she  _ was _ a little different from everybody else, but  _ she _ wouldn't consider herself  _ odd. _

While the other women of the village found pleasure in serving as farmhands and housewives, Belle was always eager to learn, and grew to prefer to bury her nose in books rather than partake in handiwork. And her father, an aspiring inventor who was also labeled as "odd" by the rest of the village, encouraged this. He found joy in listening to his daughter's excitement over all of the new places she visited in the books she read.

Though Belle would have to wait a little while before sharing where she would be traveling to now, because her father was off to a convention to show off his latest invention that allowed its user an easier, effortless way to wash their clothes. It was at dusk that Belle said goodbye to her father, wishing him well with a kiss on his cheek.

The following morning, something was wrong, because the family horse that her father had taken on his trip had run all the way back to the village  _ without _ Belle's father on his back. And he appeared visibly shaken by whatever he and her father encountered. Belle quickly hopped onto her horse's back and commanded him to take her to wherever her father was.

The horse wound up bringing Belle to an old, seemingly deserted castle, hidden deep inside the forest. 

When Belle tried the door, she found it unlocked. She slipped right inside, calling out to anyone who may have heard her. But of course, she got no response. 

Determined to save her father, she grabbed a candlestick from a nearby table and called out to him. 

A distant, weak cry of her name pulled her towards a staircase off in the left wing of the castle, which led her down to the dungeon, where her father was locked up in a cell.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Belle said.

"No," her father protested. "Don't. Save yourself. The castle… it's  _ alive _ . And the master is a--"

A deep, menacing growl interrupted him. Belle glanced in the direction of the sound, whose source was concealed by the darkness of the dungeon halls, before turning back to her father, who shook with fright.

"Let my father go," Belle said, turning back towards the darkness. "Take me instead."

"Belle, no, I won't let you do this," her father said. "He'll eat you alive!"

"I can handle myself," Belle said. She rose to her feet, lifting the candlestick in the air, turned in the direction of the castle's master. "Shows yourself. Come into the light."

What emerged from the darkness was no mere man, but a large lion, who stood on two legs like a man, towering over Belle. The young woman gasped in surprise, nearly dropping her candlestick, but she fixed herself and stood her ground.

Even as he was dragged out of the castle and sent back to the village on an animated carriage, Belle's father protested. But the deed had been done. Belle would now be the beast's prisoner.

However, just as she was about to settle herself in her cell, the beast beckoned her to follow him up to her room.

"My room?" Belle asked. "But I thought I was your prisoner."

"You are going to be here quite a while," the beast said. "You might as well be comfortable."

  
  


The Beast led Belle up to the second floor of the castle, and down a very long hallway to her bedroom. The hall was lit by torches lined along the walls, allowing Belle a better ability to survey her captor.

As she had noticed before, he was much larger than her. Nearly a head taller, with big, broad shoulders. She had noticed when they went upstairs that the Beast wore few clothes, only a pair of shorts with a cape draped over his shoulders. The arms that stuck out from beneath the cape were large and toned. Though Belle hadn't seen his torso yet, she assumed that the beast's chest was just as well-defined as the rest of his muscles. 

In the village, Belle had never met a man - or beast - so large and strong. She hadn't really conversed with a lot of men around her age at all. She wasn't sure if it was due to his attentiveness or her own fear, but as Belle thought about how powerful this beast might be, she felt a twinge of arousal in the pit of her stomach. She almost didn't fear the thought of him overpowering her, using his animalistic strength to throw her on his bed and have his way with her, pinning her down so she had little to no way of resisting. 

She was pulled from her fantasy by the Beast coming to a sudden stop. Really, she snapped back to reality as she bumped into him, only to realize he had stopped because they reached her bedroom.

The Beast cleared his throat. "Here is where you'll be staying. Dinner will be served in the dining room in an hour."

And with that, he was gone.

  
  


Belle met the Beast in the dining room exactly an hour after he left her alone in her bedroom, still wearing what she had when she arrived to the castle. She debated whether or not to change into something nicer for dinner, as she found a wardrobe in her room that was filled with different dresses and outerwear, almost as though the Beast expected her arrival, or had another woman living in the castle with him at one time. The thought made a chill run down her spine, so she chose not to change.

"Hello," Belle greeted the Beast politely as she settled into her seat, nervously fixing her rumpled hair. As she made her decision about her dress relatively quickly, she had a lot of time to kill before dinner, and the perverted thoughts she had about the Beast continued to linger in her mind. So she caved and pleasured herself, her hair growing messy from her writhing. She hoped the Beast wouldn't notice. 

The table they sat at was quite long, enough to seat a large gathering. Yet only two chairs were next to the table, placed at opposite ends - one for Belle, and one for the Beast, who acknowledged her greeting with a silent nod of the head.

Soon, their first courses were served to them by animated objects, which startled Belle when they first appeared. Though she realized that she was sat having dinner with a man-like lion, so how much stranger could her life get?

The course they began with was soup, and as Belle began to eat, she quickly realized how the Beast was more animal than man. He ignored the silverware on the table in front of him and instead stuck his head right into the warm broth, slurping it up. The sight amused Belle, and she found herself giggling.

The Beast lifted his head, broth dripping down from his soaked fur, and glared at her.

Belle said nothing as she put her spoon down, took the bowl in her hands, lifted it up and tilted it so the broth would pour into her mouth. 

The Beast was confused by this. Was she… helping him?

He copied her moves hesitantly, only to find her method of eating much more pleasurable than his animalistic one. She sent him a smile of approval and together, they sipped their soup in peace.

(When the main course came, the Beast still grabbed the cooked steak between his paws, ripping into the tough meat with his fangs. This time, Belle let him be, as the sight of his fangs sent another flush of arousal down her core.)

When the night was over, the pair went upstairs. In a surprising gentlemanly move, the Beast let Belle go up the stairs first. It was a mistake in hindsight, as having her in front of him gave him easier access to her scent, which was tinged with arousal. By instinct, the Beast felt his body respond, his cock stirring to attention.

This time, it was he who got lost in his thoughts, only for Belle to bring him back to reality when she bid him goodnight. They were equal distance from either of their rooms, so if they split now, they would be going their separate ways sooner than the Beast anticipated. 

And suddenly, he found himself not wanting to be alone. Not so soon, and perhaps not ever.

"I can smell you," he found himself saying before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat. "I mean… your arousal. It's a very strong scent. I… I don't want to sound so forward, and you are more than welcome to decline, but… would you like to… spend the night with me?"

"Are you… asking me to have sex with you?" Belle asked.

The Beast flushed beneath his fur. "W-well, yes, I suppose. Unless you'd rather I just tend to  _ your _ needs. I can take care of myself afterwards."

Belle smiled and took a few steps closer. "Mister Beast, I would love for you to fuck me."

  
  
  


Sex was very new to Belle. After all, she never had it before. But she read all about it in books, so she thought she knew what to expect.

She just never read about having sex with a creature who was half man, half lion.

She knew vaguely of lion anatomy, but as a child, she never dived into the portion of the book about their genitals. Her father wouldn't let her.

Even if she had gotten there, she wasn't sure that that would have even prepared her for the feeling of the Beast's barbed cock inside her.

It was overwhelming, so rough and bumpy, stretching her oh so wide. And yet, she wanted more of it. Wanted it buried so deep inside her that she'd feel it for days afterwards.

The feel of the ridges along her lower lips as the Beast began to pull back out after burying himself inside her already made her dizzy with her first orgasm. The Beast froze and let her come down from the high. He even offered to pull all the way out and call it a night.

But Belle only begged for more.

And more she got.

The Beast started out gentle with small thrusts, moving ever so slowly inside of her. 

"No," Belle said at one point, shaking her head. "Let go, Beast.  _ Fuck _ me. I can take it."

The Beast hesitated, but obliged. (He found himself having a lot of trouble saying no to her.) His thrusts became faster, harder. He buried himself inside of her over and over and over again.

While he began sat on his knees, the only thing connecting them being his cock inside of her, the distance between them soon began to grow smaller and smaller, and it wasn't long before they were chest-to-chest. Belle shivered as the Beast's soft fur brushed against her hardened nipples, and she whined as he panted and softly growled next to her ear.

As he neared his orgasm, he began to really let go, giving in to his animal instincts as he fucked into her hard like the beast he was. Belle's arms and legs shot upward, grabbing onto him for safety as she too neared her own edge.

When they came, they came together, the Beast spilling inside Belle, the warmth flooding her insides bringing her to orgasm as well. 

The Beast pulled out of her and settled down against the bed.

"We are definitely doing that again," Belle said.

The Beast laughed breathlessly in response.

  
  
  


Belle kept her word, and the pair continued to spend their nights in the Beast's bedroom, tangled up beneath the sheets.

But it wasn't just the sex that brought them closer, though that may have been the thing to break down the metaphorical wall that separated them.

In the daytime, Belle fully opened up to the Beast, telling him all about her upbringing and the village from which she came. She talked about her love of reading, which prompted the Beast to lead her to the castle library, granting her permission to read whatever she liked on the long, tall shelves. 

Belle was so excited, she tackled the Beast in a hug, which sent the Beast's heart fluttering in both surprise and affection.

Yes, even in the few weeks that they spent together, the Beast found himself falling for Belle. It had been ages since he let himself open up to her, even though he had left out the details of his past that pertained to his curse. He knew he didn't have much longer, with the rose wilting more and more each day, but he had hope that this could be it, the one to break the spell.

He went to his staff for advice on how to get her to love him back. Their suggestion: take her to the ballroom, dance with her.

It was a brilliant idea.

  
  
  


A few nights later, Belle and the Beast were dressed in their best attire, holding each other close as they danced and twirled around the ballroom. At one point, Belle got an idea in her own head and whispered it to the Beast. In response, he turned and ordered his staff, many of whom sat and watched the two as they danced, out of the ballroom.

A little while later, the Beast was laid against the cool ballroom floor with Belle sat in his lap, riding his cock. She had told him about her exhibitionist fantasy of fucking in a big, open space where anyone could see. The Beast gave in to her wishes, only if he could order his staff away. If anyone chose to creep back on and watch them, that was on them.

The Beast was practically buried beneath the full skirts of Belle's gown, but he didn't mind. The sight of her on top of him, especially as she pulled down the top of her dress to play with her breasts, was well worth it.

At one point, Belle bent down, leaning over him to pull him into a messy, wet kiss that was all tongue. She licked over his fangs and he could feel her shiver at their sharpness. His claws dug into her dress, tearing at the fabric, and in response, her hands pulled at his mane. The Beast growled into her mouth and he could feel an added gush of her juices run down his cock.

It was just as the thought crossed the Beast's mind that he may prefer his beastly form that Belle said those three little words:

"I love you."

She was saying them as she reached her climax, but that was cut short as her vision was flooded with a bright, golden light, and she felt the Beast disappear from beneath her. She could only watch through squinted eyes as the Beast appeared to fade away right in front of her, leaving behind a regular, human man.

"What was that?" Belle asked. She was still sat on the floor, her skirt torn up and her breasts still hanging out from the top of her dress.

"You love me," the man in front of her said in lieu of a response. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Belle, it's me, the Beast. I was put under an enchantress' spell. I needed to find someone who loved me, otherwise I'd be a beast forever."

"Oh," Belle said with a twinge of disappointment.

"You sound unhappy."

"No, no, I am, I just…"

"You prefer me as a beast."

"I might."

The prince laughed. "You know, I was honestly beginning to feel the same way." 

Together, they called out for the enchantress, who materialized herself in the ballroom. The prince explained the situation, that he and Belle both preferred his beastly form, and that he wished to become that way permanently. He was kind enough to add that his staff, whom he had heard celebrating out in the hall shortly after his transformation, remain human.

"I can't say I was expecting this," the enchantress said. "But very well."

And so, the prince became a beast once more. He and Belle celebrated the occasion with another round of sex, partially to make up for the interrupted one from before.

"Perhaps we can explore other ways to pleasure one another," the Beast said when they were through, lying down against the ballroom floor, their clothes lying in a pile a few feet away from them. "I have always wanted to explore how a woman's come might taste."

Belle smiled. "And I would like to know what your cock might feel like in my ass."

The Beast already felt his cock begin to stir again at the suggestion.

"Well, I guess we must find out."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter now for nsfw stuff (mostly furry-related): @wildeforfox
> 
> it's set to private but i'll approve most follow requests, as long as they're not bots or anything. (i actually only have one legit account who requested a follow so far, lol)
> 
> also, if you have any suggestions for porny furry fairy tales you'd like to see, let me know. (so far, the first i thought of were those featuring actual animals/furry creatures, but i'm open to other ideas/suggestions.)


End file.
